Oh! Darling
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NaruSasu - U.A. LEMON ONE-SHOT


Eu não sei por que, mas parece que as situações constrangedoras me perseguem.

Pô, eu sou um garoto normal, de quinze anos, estudo, não sou drogado, não fico bebendo e nem vagabundeando por aí, e por que será que tudo acontece justamente COMIGO?!

Bem, vamos lá...

Era uma sexta-feira, tudo corria bem, eu e o Uzumaki, um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis e com meio cérebro que conheço há mais de oito anos, estávamos no nosso encontro semanal.

É isso aí.

Toda sexta-feira, durante a aula dos alunos primários do período vespertino, nós nos encontrávamos para então... digamos... nos divertimos. Coisa de garoto, sabe?

Tá. Não exatamente isso. Nós transávamos a maioria das vezes. O que que tem?

Algum problema com bissexuais?

Que bom.

Era mais ou menos assim, nós entravámos no depósito de material esportivo, já que ninguém ia lá naquele horário, e transávamos. Só isso.

Qual é?

Somos adolescentes! Temos direito de aproveitar a vida, não é?

Mas não éramos namorados.

Nada disso.

Eu lá sou cara de ficar de nheco nheco com marmanjos?

Nem vem.

Era só uma boa foda e pronto.

Eu não sou do tipo que se apaixona, ama, namora e faz essas merdas todas. Só gosto do sexo e nada mais.

Tem sempre um monte de meninas me seguindo, falando um monte de coisas melosas pra mim. Mas eu nem ligo. São todas umas acéfalas que não sabem a hora de parar.

Ele?

Bem, ele vive na seca coitado.

Não consegue uma só garota. Acho que é por isso que ele transava comigo. Afinal, ele não é do tipo florzinha. Vive lendo revistas pornográficas, falando de peitos e atrizes bonitas etc e tal.

A nossa primeira vez foi quando uma garota de o fora nele e eu fui ajudá-lo, mas como a atração falou mais alto... bem... terminou tudo num orgasmo.

Ok. Ok...

Mas e daí?

A vida é minha e eu faço dela o que bem entender.

E depois disso, passamos a nos encontrar toda sexta-feira pra então "curtir a vida".

Pois é...

Hoje é sexta-feira.

Estávamos lá no depósito e ele veio com a corda toda.

Me agarrou por trás e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Como eu odiava isso. Eu ficava todo marcado. Infelizmente, ele não é do tipo de se jogar fora, então eu simplesmente deixava.

- Pronto para o primeiro round de hoje, Uchiha? - Ele disse lambendo por trás de minha orelha. Desgraçado! Ele sabia que eu não resistiria.

Não respondi

Então ele começou a passar a mão no meu corpo inteiro, e sem a menor vergonha na cara, ele pressionou meu membro com sua perna. Filho da puta! Ele sabia que eu não agüentaria.

- An... Uzumaki... - Eu suspirei.

Ele continuou a lamber meu pescoço, apertar minha cintura, e sussurrou:

- Vamos... diga... eu quero ouvira da sua boca o que você quer...

Miserável!

Mas nunca que eu ia dizer isso. Estava pedindo demais.

- Vai Uchiha... quero que você peça... se não eu te largo desse jeito mesmo... - Disse apontando para o volume entra minhas pernas. Porra! Se ele não tivesse pressionado tanto...

- Ah... - Eu já não agüentava mais.

- Qual é, Uchiha? Vai amarelar logo hoje... huh?

Cretino! Ele fazia de tudo só pra me ouvir gemer e implorar por ele!

Ele massageava minha cintura, chegando a passar a mão envolta do meu membro e depois apertando meu traseiro. Ah... que filho da puta.

- Uzumaki...

- Sim?

- Eu... eu quero... - Não creio. Me rendi.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero você...

- Me quer aonde, hein?

- No inferno, sua desgraça! Você sabe aonde eu te quero!

- Un... resposta errada... tente novamente...

Aaaaah! Mas que cretino!

- Eu quero você em mim, dentro...

- Sei não... parece cedo demais...

Mas eu juro que um dia mato esse imbecil. Ele me fez dizer isso pra não me dar nada, cacete?!

- Acho que eu vou judiar de você um pouco hoje... quero me divertir... - Disse ele me virando e me colocando sentado na prateleira de uniformes.

SÁDICO DO CARALHO!

Eu não acredito nisso!

Ele começou a desabotoar minha blusa e passar a mão por todo o meu tronco, parando para apertar meus mamilos.

Cacete! Ele apertava-os que nem botão de rádio! Não parava de girar de um lado pra o outro!

- AH Uzumaki... - Ele passara a lamber aquele local. Aquilo me provoca arrepios.

- Uchiha... eu quero ouvir mais... geme pra mim, geme...

Ele mordia meu abdômen e novamente, apertava minha cintura, quando ele começou a abrir minha calça e a retirou por completo.

- Belas pernas, Uchiha. - Era incrível como ele tinha o poder de me deixar encabulado.

Ele fazia a questão de apertar cada pedaço das minhas pernas e passar as mãos rapidamente, dando a impressão de calor. Merda! Aquilo me excitava muito!

- Un... acho que hoje... vou querer algo diferente...

Diferente como? Ah, Senhor... no que esse songo-mongo tava pensando???

Ele começou a descer minha roupa íntima e depois disse "Nem Deus paga essa visão!"... fala a verdade... eu mereço?!

Ele começou a lamber por volta do meu membro, na área da virilha e a mordiscar a parte inferior da minha coxa, caceta, como aquilo me torturava...

- Nossa... já está todo excitadinho, Uchiha? - Me diz... ele TINHA mesmo que me provocar?

- Uzumaki... acaba logo com isso...

- Tsk tsk... não diz nem por favor?

Ele voltou a me encarar com aqueles olhos semi-cerrados, apenas acariciando minhas coxas.

- Que foi? Tá passando mal? Porque esse olhar de peixe morto, hein? - Eu disse. Como aquele olhar me dava nojo. Ele já era gostoso, não precisava fazer, inutilmente, charme.

- Nada... eu só estava reparando que o seu pescoço ainda está muito branquinho, sabe? - Após dizer isso, ele começou a chupar meu pescoço como se fosse aqueles sorvetes de saquinho. - O que foi...? Hoje você está muito fechado... un... me dá um beijinho?

- Beijinho o caralho, tá legal?!

- Que malcriado... - Ele começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem no meu membro, aaah, aquilo era realmente bom... não podia segurar... - Ué? Já veio?

Sim, eu tinha me desmanchado em sua mão.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele me deitou, ali mesmo na prateleira, e passou todo o sêmen na minha entrada.

- Sabe Uchiha, até que você tem uma entradinha cor-de-rosa bem bonitinha.

O filho da puta adorava debochar de mim. Mas que se dane, afinal, ele faz o serviço de graça, não é mesmo? Eu queria mesmo é que ele penetrasse logo, e pelo jeito, era isso que iria fazer.

Ele colocou minhas pernas em seu ombro e foi aproximando cada vez mais, minha entrada do seu rosto.

- Uzumaki?! - Minhas coxas já estavam em seus ombros e ele segurava firme minha cintura.

- Você não achou que eu iria ceder logo, achou?

- E o que você vai fazer? - Pelo jeito iria... Ah, mas ele não ia fazer isso de jeito nenhum, não mesmo!

- Isso. - Ele começou a lamber e chupar minha entrada. Senhor, como ele tinha coragem de fazer isso? Mas... admito... era muito bom... eu podia sentir minha entrada queimar de excitação.

Ora ele introduzia a língua, ora ele chupava com intensidade fazendo-me gemer que nem uma bicha retardada.

- AAAAAAAH! NARUTOOO!!! AAAAH!!!!! AAAAAAH!!!

Enquanto comia, literalmente, minha entrada, ele passava a mão sensualmente pelo meu corpo, fazendo sensações de imenso prazer e luxúria passarem por mim, que estava cada vez mais insano.

Era uma coisa tão boa... tão quente... que não pude, novamente, me conter, acabei me desfazendo de novo. Um efeito de total deleite me fez gritar que nem uma menininha virgem em sua primeira noite de gandaia.

- AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

- Un... parece que você gostou da minha brincadeirinha, não, Uchiha?

Eu arfava demais para conseguir responder de modo que ele calasse aquela maldita boca.

Então o louro maldito me pegou no colo e me pos sentado em seu colo, ainda coberto pela calça do uniforme da escola. Ao longo de que ia distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço, ele apenas sussurrava "Alguém já te disse como você é lindo?"

Ele estava louco? Só podia. Me falando essas coisas...

Quando ele parou de beijar meu pescoço, sorriu solenemente e disse:

- Gostaria de brincar de cavalinho, Uchiha?

Era mesmo um desgraçado. Fazia aquilo só pra depois pedir de um jeito idiota ao quadrado, para eu dar pra ele.

Fazer o que?

Eu abri sua calça, retirei seu membro ereto e posicionei em minha entrada.

- Haaaa... Uchiha...

- Hum... Uzumaki... AH! – Ta, tá. Reconheço. Ele era bom. Só não posso dizer que é bom de cama, já que nunca estivemos numa.

- Uchiha... eu... eu preciso dizer uma coisa...

- Ah! Precisa... ser agora... ?

- Sim... é... haaaa... muito importante...

- Então diga... AAAAH! Mas... só se você for mais rápido... AAAAH!

- Eu... eu...

- Vai... mais rápido! AAH! Mais fundo!!!

- Uchiha, eu...

- Aí! Ah! Bem... bem aí!!! - Que se se foda o que ele quer falar, está muito bom.

- Uchiha, eu...

- AAAAAAAH! Uzumaki!!!! - Acabei ejaculando de novo. Ótimo,meu terceiro orgasmo em um dia.

- UCHIHA, EU TE AMO.

- Aaaaaaah! Aaah... - O que foi que ele disse mesmo? ... Ah! "EU TE AMO" ... Un... - É O QUE?

- Eu... eu te amo...

- C-como assim?

- Eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo de você. - Ele mem beijou... Acho que foi a primeira vez que ele me beijou ternamente, sabe? Sem selvageria... era... era bom... MAS QUE MERDA EU TO PENSANDO?!

- Uzumaki... não podemos!

- Por que não? Nós já transamos diversas vezes, eu gosto, e sei que você também gosta e...

- Não interessa! Não podemos...

- MAS EU AMO VOCÊ.

Então sabe... que sinuca de bico, né?

- Mas... Uzumaki...

Ele me beijou novamente.

- Uzumaki!

- Uchiha, você sabe que gosta! Por que não?

Aquele maldito "Por que não?" ecoava em minha mente... Ah senhor... cê não gosta mesmo de mim, não é?

- Tá tá bom...

- Sério?

- É. Pronto. Feliz? Agora eu quero de novo. - Disse maliciosamente.

E fazer o que? Eu estava experimentando uma coisa nova... pelo menos, não era cocaína, né?

Ele pulou em cima de mim, começou a me beijar e a me penetrar de novo, quando...

- Ok. crianças, agora guardem o material, as bolas, os coletes e os cones tudo no lugar, viu? E... MAS O QUE É ISSO?!

Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada... a aula já havia acabado e TODOS os alunos e o professor nos viram... bem... praticando atividade física...

- Ah, oi professor! Nós estamos fazendo apenas alguns exercícios aeróbicos, sabe?

É isso aí...

Quando se tem a chance de ficar calado... não perca... pois seu professor pode sair gritando histericamente e largar seus alunos rindo da sua cara.

É... eu sou mesmo um cara muito sortudo...

E no final, nós só fomos suspensos por um mês! Maravilhoso, não?

THE END


End file.
